


Lost Silverware

by jackson_nicole



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, Inspired By Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 16:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15911694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackson_nicole/pseuds/jackson_nicole





	1. Part 1

Mari sat down with Hvitserk and his brothers as they took their evening meal. Mari and Hvitserk were set to be married in two weeks’ time and they were never able to keep their eyes, or hands, off each other. All night, their hands would be touching or Hvitserk would be sitting back and resting his hand on her thigh, or Mari would reach up and comb a stray hair back. Ubbe thought it was cute; his little brother looking so happy and in love, while Ivar glared at them when they got too cute and sappy, rolling his eyes and ripping into his food.

After a while, Hvitserk’s hand traveled lower and rubbed between her thighs. The first time, Mari squeaked and jumped, dropping her spoon into her bowl, making the other two looking at her as Hvitserk moved his hand and smirked. Mari cleared her throat and picked up her spoon.

“Excuse me. I-I thought I felt something run across my foot…” Mari said. Ivar snickered into his cup of ale, while Ubbe chuckled and gave her a soft smile. Mari sat back and turned to Hvitserk, leaning closer. She lowered her voice as she said, “If you’re going to tease me like that, you’d might as well use that fabulous tongue of yours.”

Hvitserk chuckled and turned to her with a brief kiss before he said, “Don’t tempt me, princess. I might just do it here and now.”

Mari giggled and said, “You wouldn’t. Not in front of Ivar and Ubbe. You naughty thing.”

“Oh-ho, you think I wouldn’t?” He asked. Mari smirked and said, “I think they would never let it go if you did. But please...Prove me wrong, my prince.”

Hvitserk smirked and kissed her again as he removed his napkin from his lap. He leaned away and looked at her as he moved his hand over the floor and dropped it.

“Oh, my. Please excuse me, brothers. My love. I seem to have lost my napkin.” Hvitserk said, glancing at Ubbe and Ivar before standing and ducking under the table. Mari bit her lip and gave a soft giggle, going back to her food as she felt Hvitserk’s hands slide up her legs, pushing up her dress. Mari cleared her throat and shifted, letting Hvitserk push her legs open as he kissed his way up her legs and along her thighs. Mari kept her eyes fixed on her bowl as she felt Hvitserk flick his tongue out to lick her clit. She struggled to suppress her moans as he latched himself to her sex, licking and sucking as he slipped his fingers inside her, moving slowly.

“Hvitserk,” Ubbe called. “Have you found it? Do you need some assistance?”

As he spoke, Ubbe’s eyes never left Mari, making her glance at him as he spoke, trying to hide the knowing smirk as her face turned red from trying to keep her moans from bubbling to the surface. She felt Hvitserk pull away from her, his fingers still working inside her as he said, “No. No help. It should be around here somewhere.”

Ivar smirked and gripped his brace, helping to move his leg as he kicked under the table, his leg striking something solid followed by a grunt by Hvitserk, Mari also jumping. Ubbe chortled into his drink as Hvitserk continued to please his woman, Mari shoving her hand under the table to grip Hvitserk’s hair as she twitched. She bit her finger as her orgasm exploded over her, causing her to squirm a little in her seat as Hvitserk lapped at her juices. He gave a soft chuckle before he grabbed his napkin and wiped his mouth and chin before popping back up and taking his seat again, sitting back with a satisfied smirk. Mari let out a soft sigh and cleared her throat as she shifted, tugging her dress down over her knees.

As she pushed away from the table, Mari said, “If you’ll excuse me, I...Think it’s time I retired for the evening.”

Mari stood and looked to Hvitserk, who took her hand and smiled as he kissed it.

“I shall join you soon, my love,” Hvitserk said with a sly smirk. Mari let out a soft giggle and bit her lip before taking off down the hall to their room. Hvitserk smirked and took one final swig of his ale before standing. “If you’ll excuse me, my brothers.”

Hvitserk took a few steps, as Ubbe glanced at Ivar, who snickered and kept eating.

“Oh, and Hvitserk?” Ubbe called. Hvitserk stopped and sighed before turning.

“Yes?” Hvitserk asked. Ubbe smirked and said, “Next time you lose your napkin, allow us to assist you. It took you a rather long time to pick it up from where you dropped it.”

Ivar howled with laughter as Ubbe snickered as he took another bite of his meat. Hvitserk smirked and shrugged, striding off down the hall where Mari, no doubt, was waiting for him, naked on their bed.

~


	2. Part 2

It had been nearly a year and a half since Hvitserk and Mari married. They were lost in their honeymoon stage of love, Hvitserk mercilessly teased by his brothers, accused of going soft at how tender and kind he was toward his wife. Hvitserk proved this notion wrong as he continued to best his brothers every now and then when they trained. Bjorn had returned, along with Torvi, who wholeheartedly embraced Mari as part of the family. With Bjorn back, the brothers organized a family dinner to bring everyone together and enjoy their family.

“So, Hvitserk,” Bjorn started, taking a bite. Hvitserk turned from his conversation with Mari and Ubbe to look at his brother. “How is married life?”

Hvitserk smirked and looked at his wife, kissing her hand as he held it. Mari giggled and smiled back at him.

“I don’t know what I’d do without her.” He said, making Mari blush. Ivar smirked and said, “Lick every cunt in Kattegat as you did before her?”

Hvitserk shot him a look as Ivar snickered, raising his eyebrows in an invite to challenge him. Mari let out a soft giggle and kissed Hvitserk’s cheek.

“I don’t care about them. He chose me and I’m his wife.” Mari said. Hvitserk looked back at her and smiled, cupping her face.

“You are my princess.” Hvitserk said, making Torvi and Margethe emit soft ‘Awe’s, while Ivar gagged and rolled his eyes. Mari giggled as Hvitserk slid an arm around her, Hvitserk looking to his brother. “Perhaps if you just found a girl and settled down, you wouldn’t be so uptight all the time.”

Ubbe snorted his ale as he sipped it, Bjorn letting out a loud laugh. Ivar smirked and looked up at his brother.

“I am perfectly happy, Hvitserk. I do not need some woman clouding my mind and every thought, distracting me from battle.” Ivar said.

“She does not distract me,” Hvitserk said. Ivar laughed.

“Please. She consumes your every thought! It is truly a wonder how you even best us in training, your thoughts are constantly swirling around her cunt.” Ivar said, with a wave of his fork. Hvitserk shook his head and sighed.

“Forgive him, my love,” Hvitserk said. Mari smiled and him and touched her nose to his, briefly.

“Already done. He doesn’t understand the love and joy of having a wife. He is simply speaking out of jealousy.” Mari said, sweetly, turning to Ivar. Ivar made a face, mocking her words, then grumbled as he stabbed at a piece of meat.

~

After the children ate, Torvi sent them off to bed, leaving the others to drink and laugh and talk about the last year. As Ubbe and Bjorn were caught in an argument about battle strategies and Ivar consumed with the new slave girl, who seemed to take quite the shine to him, Mari couldn’t help herself as she slipped into Hvitserk’s lap, wiggling around as she teased him. Finally, Hvitserk grabbed her waist to hold her still.

“Behave, my wife.” He growled with a smirk. “We are among family.”

Mari giggled. “Oh? As we were when you ‘dropped’ your napkin and ate me out?” She teased in his ear, giving it a small nip. Hvitserk smirked and chuckled.

“Oh, and you think you would have more luck than I?” He asked. Mari smirked.

“I bet I could make you make more noise than you made me make.” She challenged. Hvitserk smirked and said, “And if you can’t?”

Mari giggled and leaned closer, whispering in his ear once more, “Then you can do whatever you want to me tonight, my prince.”

Hvitserk smirked and nodded. “Very well. But how will you come up with something more clever than dropping a napkin? Do that and they’ll know what you’re up to.” He said. Mari giggled and stood, moving from his lap back to her chair. Hvitserk watched her amused as she picked up her fork and picked at the remainder of her food, nibbling at it. Suddenly, Mari squeaked and jumped, dropping her fork to the floor. The brothers turned to her. Mari pressed a hand to her chest and sighed, breathing a little heavy for extra effect.

“I’m sorry. I could have sworn I felt a rat.” Mari said. She gave a sigh and said, “Perhaps it was one of the cats. Excuse me…”

Mari ducked under the table to retrieve her fork as the brothers didn't think twice about it and continued with their conversations. Hvitserk smirked as he sipped his ale, feeling Mari shift around and undid his pants. Hvitserk cleared his throat, softly, and shifted as Mari pulled his cock out of his pants, stroking her fingers over it, slowly. Hvitserk’s lip trembled as he sighed and put his head in his hand. Mari was calculating with her movements, going slow and dragging her nails over his flesh, very gently, making Hvitserk emit a small squeak of shock and pleasure. Ivar glanced at him, glaring, realizing that Mari had been under the table for quite some time. Hvitserk balled a fist and pressed it to his mouth as Mari took him into hers. Hvitserk glanced at Ivar, giving him a small nod as Mari bobbed her head, sucking and licking.

“Feeling alright, brother?” Ivar asked, sitting back with his cup, still glaring. Hvitserk nodded and cleared his throat.

“Y-yes.” He squeaked before clearing his throat again and continuing, “I’m perfectly fine.”

Ivar raised an eyebrow at him, watching him for a moment longer before he turned away to beckon his slave girl over again. Hvitserk sighed and looked down to see Mari’s head still working over his cock.

“By the gods, woman…” Hvitserk breathed. Mari giggled softly, the vibrations sending shockwaves of pleasure through his system, making his soft, pleasured moan erupt from his lips, causing Bjorn to look at him, eyebrows raised, and Ubbe to simply shake his head and roll his eyes, amused. Hvitserk sat back and bit his finger, gripping his cup in his hand.

“Are you okay, Hvitserk?” Bjorn asked, rather concerned. Hvitserk nodded as his eye began to tear from the need to moan and he sipped his ale. Bjorn glanced around and finally noticed that Mari was gone. “Where has Mari gone? I didn't see her leave.”

Hvitserk sighed and managed to get out, “She, uh, dropped her fork.”

Ubbe snickered, as did Ivar, leaving Bjorn completely out of the loop. He looked between his brothers, utterly lost.

“Is she okay? It couldn’t possibly take that long to find a fork.” Bjorn said. Hvitserk shrugged as he felt the familiar tingle in his balls as his orgasm slowly burst over him. Mari suppressed a soft moan as Hvitserk coated the back of her throat, taking care to catch everything as she didn't possess a napkin to wipe away the evidence as Hvitserk had. Hvitserk looked away as he pressed his lips into a firm line, struggling not to cry out and moan out Mari’s name. As the sensation of pleasure slowly left his body, Hvitserk sighed as Mari giggled, grabbing her fork from the floor after packing Hvitserk back into his pants and crawling out from under the table. She popped up and looked around with a sweet smile on her face.

“My apologies. I think the cat was trying to play keep away.” She lied, taking her seat and picking at her food, not all too hungry anymore. Hvitserk smirked and stood, turning quickly to stand behind his wife’s chair.

“My love, perhaps it’s time we sleep?” He offered. Mari looked up at him and smirked.

“Yes, my husband. As you wish.” Mari said. Hvitserk took her hand and helped her up, the pair quickly dashing off. Bjorn looked between Ubbe and Ivar, who were still snickering and said, “And what was that about?”

With the prompt from their brother, Ivar and Ubbe burst into laughter, holding their guts as Bjorn sat back, waiting for them to finish. Ubbe wiped his eyes and sighed with a sniffle.

“Oh, Bjorn,” Ubbe said, leaning forward to clap his back. “Bjorn, Bjorn, Bjorn. The things you miss when you leave our dear Kattegat.”

Ubbe chuckled and shook his head as he changed the subject, hoping this was the last time.

~


End file.
